


My Heart Wants To Sing Like This

by salty_cappucino_523



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is basically their poster girl, Cellist!Shiro, College AU, Drummer!Pidge, Established shallura, Hang on tight, Lance and Allura are siblings, M/M, Pianist!Hunk, Singer!Allura, Violinist!Keith, adopted allura, adopted keith, and i'll be damned if lance doesn't come up with the name take out tuesday, band au, but i like this au, dancer!lance, eh, idk where this came from, lance is also a really good singer, lance is the back-up vocalist, they end up covering make out monday songs, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_cappucino_523/pseuds/salty_cappucino_523
Summary: Keith can feel the vibrations of the strings under his fingers, glowing with power, with life. He gives in to the music.It's been a long time since Lance has felt like this. But now the music is running through his body, thrumming in time with his heart. He gives in to the music.





	1. Give In To The Music

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> enjoy i guess
> 
> OH WAIT
> 
> JUST SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED, THE MAIN FOUR ARE IN THEIR FRESHMEN YEAR OF COLLEGE, SHIRO IS A CONSULTANT, AND ALLURA IS A LAWYER

_F# A G# A A A B B A G# A G# F# F _# A G# A A A B B A G# A G# F#__

 

Keith felt more than heard the notes echo as the bow once again connected with the thin metal string, the vibrations rooting him to the ground. The park in which he was currently in was smothered in afternoon light, the first tinges of autumn already here. There was the general white noise of city life, as the day mellowed out, bringing people out into the streets, talking, laughing.

 

But right now, none of that mattered. All that Keith cared about was the sound filling his ears, soothing his mind. He had always played for himself, relishing in the freedom that music granted him' but, after lots of consideration, Keith had taken to playing out in the park every Wednesday and Friday. Halfway into the chorus, Keith noticed his usual crowd assembling, and he added a little more pressure to the bow, making the notes louder and clearer. He dragged out his last _F#_ , wringing his wrist slowly to dramatize the vibrato, before pausing to let the accompaniment shift. 

 

Then, he gave into the music.

 

_~_

 

Lance stopped short, his ears concentrating on the soft music coming from up ahead. It was slow and sorrowful, heartbreak piercing every beat. Lance's eyes fluttered close, legs pausing in the middle of the cement footpath. An urge which he had long buried away emerged from the depths of heart, lapping at his muscles. With a steady determination, he walked towards the source, and in turn, the large crowd gathered on the path. The center of the crowd and the source of the music turned out to be a man, about the same age as Lance himself. His ink-black hair fell down to his shoulders, pale moon-light skin hidden in the black sweater and grey jeans hugging his body. A grey beanie sat upon his head, and large black glasses were perched on his nose. His right arm was moving fluidly over the violin captured between his neck and shoulder, his entire body swaying to the music emanating from him. 

 

Lance closed his eyes, letting the sounds wash over him. This music... it was driving him insane. His body was twitching with a desire he had subdued for so long. It-It was so powerful, so emotional, like the street musician had _felt_ the pain he was now projecting. A feeling of total peace fell over Lance as he succumbed to his heart's wish, long limbs moving of their own accord. 

He gave into the music.

 

~

 

Keith opened his eyes as he paused for yet another shift, and found to his surprise that a man had started dancing. It wasn't awkward, jagged moves either. His body moved with a purpose; slow, smooth movements falling into place as Keith played. He was telling a story, of heartbreak and loneliness, the highs and lows of emotion matching with the music perfectly.

And it was breath-taking.

The man had short, shaggy brown hair and smooth milk, chocolate skin, with a light dusting of freckles scattered on the bridge of his nose and high cheeks. He was tall and lanky, all limbs and grace. Then Keith was playing again, and the man swooped down, extending and dragging his leg in a circle around him before fluidly rising and continuing. Keith's eyes fluttered slow, a soft smile gracing his thin lips. 

 

They gave into the music. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE
> 
> SCHOOLS IS KILLING ME AND IM ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE DOING HOMEWORK SO 
> 
> alright, so I've been... dead basically for a long time now
> 
> basically, what im doing is going back to all of my writing and editing it. for example, i deleted my first version of this chapter which i had posted and replaced it with this. Also, 
> 
> i ended up deleting two of the fics i had posted (both unfinished) bcuz i just,,, wasn't feeling inspired to write them anymore, and I have new ideas which I rlly want to develop (and which I also think are more unique and engaging)
> 
> ten dual commandments is currently on a hiatus, bcuz im still not sure how all of the plot is gonna unfold in only ten chapters (guess the remaining nine r gonna be rllllllllyyyy long)
> 
> anyways um i'll try to update more? and not be jerk? and not be indecisive? spring break is next week tho and im going away so *hides in corner* IM SORRY 
> 
> okay thank u for reading these long-ass notes and for keeping up with my bullshit its greatly appreciated

Keith lowered his violin as the last notes of the accompaniment died away. The crowd immediately responded with an uproarious applause, hands scrambling to drop coins into his open case. Amidst his shy thank yous, the people started to leave as the day finally gave way to twilight. Keith sighed, content. He gently fished out the money, pulling out a small, tattered grey drawstring bag and pouring the change into it. He placed the pouch into his back pocket, loosening the bow hair and removing the shoulder rest before packing his instrument away. Keith slung the large case over his shoulder and turned around... 

... to find that the man who had danced as Keith played was still there, bashfully chatting with two others. One was a short, petite girl with short caramel hair and round, Harry-Potter-esque glasses (she seemed disconcertingly familiar); and the other a tall, stout man with an orange bandanna wrapped around his head. They looked utterly shocked, prodding the milk-chocolate-skinned man with questions. Said man looked up, meeting Keith's eyes with his own cerulean ones. 

"Oh!" he exclaimed, inadvertently stopping the other two's queries. "Uh, sorry dude. For, um, stealing your thunder and all that." 

Keith stared back, face neutral as he took in the sheepish grin, the uncoordinated freckles, the long, pointed jawline, the button nose, the plump, chapped lips, the toned physique. Damn, he was _pretty._  "Are you a professional? Dancer, I mean," he asked finally. 

"What? Oh, uh, no, not really. But, well, I've been dancing since I was five."

"Are _you_ a frigging magician?" said the girl, stepping forward. Keith simultaneously stepped back.

"Last I checked,  _no,_ " he replied, looking at the girl warily.  

"But there is no other explanation! How else did you get  _him_ ," she exclaimed, jutting a finger behind her, "to dance?"

Keith shrugged. "If he's been dancing since he was five-uh, what's the big deal?

"Big deal?!  _Big deal?!"_

"Pidge, could you not?" dancer-dude sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Keith's eyes widened at the name, prior confusion disappearing. "Did-did you just call her  _Pidge?_ _"_ he asked, glancing at the girl. He knew she'd seemed familiar but-

The girl,  _Pidge,_ replied instead of dancer-dude. "My real name's Katie, but everyone's called me Pidge for as long as I can remember." She stared at Keith, unamused, as the latter slowly crumbled down. 

"Holy shit," Keith whispered. "Holy shit, I can't believe-"

"Have we, like, met before or something?" Pidge asked, cocking her head.

Keith's mouth fell open. "How do you  _not_ recognize me? I haven't even gotten that much taller!"

Pidge studied Keith's flabbergasted face, face scrunched in thought as she sifted through her memories. Soon enough, her jaw slackened in recognition. " _Keith?_ Holy shit, is that really you?"

She ran up to him, placing a well-aimed kick on Keith's shin. The latter doubled over, hissing in pain. "Jesus Christ, what was that for?" he asked.

"For not calling or even sending one lousy text in  _six years!"_ Pidge replied, seething.

Keith glared at shorter girl. _"_ _Excuse me?_ I'll have you know that I continuously texted you for  _two whole months!"_

Pidge blinked. "You did?"

Keith sighed, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He opened up his chat history with Pidge (which he found surprisingly quick), and pushed the bright screen into Pidge's face. "You were saying?" he sneered.

Pidge groaned. "I  _told_ you I was getting a new number!"

"Well you never sent it to me!"

"Hate to break up this truly touching reunion," said bandanna-guy, "but, uh, a little explanation as to what is going on here?"

"Thank you, Hunk," dancer-dude said, sighing in relief. 

Pidge sighed, her irritation draining out of her. "Guys, this is my childhood friend Keith Kogane. He's from my old town in Massachusetts." Pidge turned to Keith. "Keith, these are my friends from my Connecticut, which is where I moved, if you don't you remember." Pointing at bandanna-guy, she said, "That's Hunk. He's doing a dual-degree in mechanical engineering and economy at Garrison." She shifted her finger to dancer-dude. "And  _that_ is Lance. He's doing a double-major in aerospace engineering and astrophysics. Also at the Garrison." Pausing, she added, "And I'm double-majoring in computer science and robotics. Once again, at the Garrison." Pidge narrowed her eyes, staring straight at Keith. "You better be going to the Garrison, too."

"Uh, hell yeah I am. Same degree as Lance." Keith glanced at the taller man. 

"Nice," Pidge said, attitude doing a full 180. "Now phone please." 

Keith wordlessly unlocked his phone and handed it to Pidge, who immediately started navigating through the apps. A few dozen taps later, she handed the phone back. "I've put my and Matt's number in." She grabbed Keith's wrist yanking him forward. "We're going to Starbucks. Lot's to catch up on." She turned to Lance and Hunk, who had once again fallen silent. "You two can go back to your dorm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Use protection," Lance said, a slow smirk crawling up. 

Keith's face burned, and he shot a glare at the man, but Pidge just calmly flipped him off. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, Lance. We still have to finish our conversation." 

Lance blanched, then groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "Stay far away from me, Pigeon."

Pidge's cackle filled the darkening sky.

 

~

 

"Our teacher is, at this point,  _begging_ us to stop, but the kids in our class happened to lack common sense. The whole thing got escalated to the point the principal was brought in. We ended up getting detention," Pidge finished, as Keith nodded along, sipping his coffee. He usually didn't come to the campus Starbucks, preferring cheaper alternatives (aka Dunkin' Donuts) instead, but the setting was perfect for two college students catching up on a forgotten friendship. 

"How's Shiro?" Pidge asked, finally breaking from her monologue. Keith smiled. 

"Shiro's never been better. He's engaged, you know."

"Oh my god,  _really?"_  

"Yeah. She's really sweet. And drop-dead gorgeous. The kind of pretty only Shiro would be able to match. She's works in a law firm in Waltham."

"So she's perfect?"

"Basically. Pretty sure she has the power to make straight guys spontaneously combust."

"So how are you alive, then?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Keith stared at her, unamused. "Is this your convoluted way of asking if I'm straight? Because I'm anything but."

"Knew it," Pidge said, grinning like a mad man. "I fucking told you you're gay."

Keith clapped sarcastically. "Yet another accurate prediction by Katie Holt, sexuality expert." 

Pidge scoffed. "Half the grade knew in  _fifth fucking grade,_ Keith. You're not slick."

"I have never liked anyone. In my life. So honestly I could easily have been aromantic."

"Every boy  _but_ you had dreamt of kissing Kayleigh Metric. Also, you've told me multiple times that Rin Okumura is hot."

Keith flushed. "Okay, shut up, we do not talk about that. " 

"You poor child, you have no idea how many memories of blackmail material I have."

"I could honestly say the same for you."

Before Pidge could retaliate, a Keith's phone started vibrating.

Glancing at the caller ID, Keith picked up.

"Keith," Shiro sighed, and Keith could  _see_ him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, uh, hi?" Keith tried.

"Where the fuck are you."

"Campus Starbucks."

"I thought you hated that place."

"I do. But Pidge dragged me here."

"Pidge? Wait,  _Katie?"_

Keith smirked. "The one and only."

"Oh my god, is that Shiro?" Pidge asked, making a grab for the phone. Laughing, Keith handed it to her. 

_"You little shit,"_ Pidge growled.  _"Five years and you don't contact me or Matt. I'm gonna have your head, Takashi Shirogane."_

"I'll help bury the body," Keith volunteered. Pidge stared at him, unamused.

"You can't. I'm putting you two in a joint grave. Wallow under the earth in misery, Kogane."

"Ouch."

"Oh, and Shiro? I want five years worth of birthday presents. Which means five weeks of buying me coffee every day."

From the phone, Keith could hear Shiro's deep laugh. "Okay, okay. But in all honesty, it's amazing to hear your voice again, Katie."

Pidge's face softened. "Same. Matt's gonna be so pumped."

"Send me his number through Keith's phone. And yours."

"Duh," Pidge said. "Just promise you won't type like a forty-three year old virgin."

"He does," Keith said, as Shiro exclaimed, "I don't!"

"I trust Keith more on this."

"Suck it, Shiro!" Keith cried, earning the pair a few concerned looks.

"I have a fiancee for that, Keith."

Pidge spluttered.  _"You're engaged?"_

"Yeah, her name's-"

 

Keith's phone died.

Pidge groaned. "Your phone has a shitty battery."

"Shut up, Jason Grace."

 

Keith and  Pidge ended up talking until a few minutes before the Starbucks closed. After Shiro's phone call, the conversation picked up onto Keith's life the past few years (Keith refused to tell Pidge who Shiro's fiancee was). When the pair finally parted, it was to the promise of being dragged to the others apartment over the weekends and binge-watching anime. 

 

Keith didn't stop smiling for the rest of night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it kind got a bit hurried at the end
> 
> mostly this is just a chapter to establish a few base relationships
> 
> yet somehow it's more than 11K so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Ye its a short chapter (as usual)
> 
> the song Keith was playing at the very beginning is My Immortals by Evanescence.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-onQcF95pfs
> 
> (that's lindsey stirling's version and honestly I am in love)  
> (yes I am a violinist)  
> (not a good one tho)  
> (lets see how this turns out)  
> (oh boy)


End file.
